Hallucination, or Determination?
by Arcxhasxskillz
Summary: Being friends forever isn't always what it seems. Especially when the person that you were friends with you completely forgets you exist! Now, the two kids must travel through Ivalice! Why? Because dumb 'ol Luso wrote his name in the book! OCxLuso.


"Ha!" I called in 's classroom, "That's where you're wrong! I –need- to rush there… I kind of forgot to return a book. Hehe…"

I blushed slightly.

"But summer vacation is starting! Don't you want to have some fun?" One of the other girls said.

"Nah, it's cool. The librarian is nice, it shouldn't be a problem." I said, "At least my parents don't worry, they know I'm coming home. Unless I'm extremely late…"

"Awh, but we were going to get stuff…" The girl said, "A little shopping spree."

I sighed.

"I already told you! I –hate- shopping for clothes! My parents get me for it!" I stated my opinion, "My parents are strict! And, plus, my dad is still in a wheelchair! You know he was born with that! HE WOULD KILL ME!!"

She frowned.

"Suit yourself." She said.

"Now… to find that book..." I yawned, searching through my backpack, "Haha! That book was funny!"  
Overhearing the conversation between the teacher and one of my classmates, I froze.

"No…" I said, "Seriously? You wouldn't put me through this! You wouldn't! NO!"

/Being stuck in the freakin' library with Luso- not a great plan./ I thought, /I'm scared… I don't wanna confess so soon! Confess… Do I sound like some lovesick lady with that has no idea what she's doing? I must bear it… I MUST NOT CONFESS MY HATRED!!/

I sighed again, walking towards the library.

"What're you doing here, Thale?" He asked me.

"N-none of your business!" I cried.

/I hate you, Luso./ I thought, /I hate you so bad…/

"Really?" He said, "Really and truly? Tell me, tell me!"

"No." I said, "It's not story time…"

I opened the door to the library, and quickly put the book back.

/I guess isn't here yet…/ I thought.

Luso opened the weird book on the desk.

"Hn?" I said, "What are you doing, idiot?!"

"Writing." He said.

"In a book?! Normal people don't write in books!" I shouted, "But in that case… you're not a normal person. At least you aren't all smiles and ponies and rainbows, though. I'd be really freaked out…"

I looked up from what I was doing.

"What did you do, Luso?!" I shouted, "I WISH I COULD LEAVE THE LIBRARY! MY PARENTS WILL BE PISSED!"

"Huh? But we –are- leaving the library. Look!" He said.

"Oh no… you can't trick me with your stupid ideas…" I said.

We were now not anywhere on earth. Giant chickens don't appear on earth.

"Giant… Chicken?" I said, turning around.

I ran over to the group of other people.

"Please… Help me… I'm hallucinating!" I said, "That must be it! Hallucinations! Ha! There's no such thing as a giant demented chicken! And no such thing as… animal people?"

"Uh…" Luso said, "Okay…? What are you…?"

"Haha! My whole life must've been hallucination! I'm probably non-existent!" I said.

"Uh… Thale?" He said, "You-you're not dreaming…"

"Yes I am! You must not exist either! It's all a dream! A crazy dream!" I shouted.

"Thale! Stop it!" He ran over to me, feeling my shoulder, "You –do- exist. This isn't a dream! Can't you see? I'm…"

"Please…" I said, "Leave me… alone… Luso, I really…"

"Huh? Thale?" He looked at my face, "Are you okay?"

"Stop…" I said, turning to him with completely green eyes, "I don't… Want to be here. I want to go. I'm not very well liked. Here, or where we were before. It's not like I want to be this way! It's just… I can't be with…"  
"Thale, what's wrong? You don't usually act this way." He said, "Tell me what it is!"

"I… liked someone. I tried so hard for them…" I said, "But they were gone before I knew it. They hate me. Or at least… I wasn't very kind to them. That's why I'm leaving."

"Thale, you can't. You –know- your parents will…" He stopped short.

I shook my head.

"Goodbye." I said, "I don't have parents. Remember that my dad was in a wheelchair?"

I sighed.

"He got hit by a car on career day." I said, "And my mom died a long time ago…"

"Thale… My parents aren't living either! Why are you so-…" He was interrupted.

"You live with your aunt. My mom's siblings and parents are dead too. And my dad's brother ran away…" I said.

"Thale… You know people like you. Why are you…?" He stopped again, "Why are you being so…"

"Because –he- doesn't like me." I said, "You wouldn't know who he is, though…"

"Who? I have no idea what you're talking about!" He said, blushing a bit.

"He's very nearby…" I said, "Very, very nearby… He wouldn't like me, though."

"Wha? Thale? But the only person you know here… is me and yourself." He blushed harder, "You don't…"

"That's exactly right…" I said, "Not good of me, eh? Guess I was right then…"

"This is so confusing… Thale…" He said, "Gah! I completely forgot about that chicken!"

"Me too…" I said.

"But at least we get to see the sky, right? It's fine, okay?" He said, watching the other people attack the monster.

"Of course…" I said, but instead of looking upward or at the monster, I grabbed onto Luso.

"Thale?" He said, blushing.

"I… like you." I said, "I guess my own loneliness brought me to the conclusion… but it's nice, too. I hope we get back home soon…"

"Why?" He asked.

"Dinner." I said, "It's fun to make!"

"You cook dinner?" He wondered, thinking about how much I must have to do by living alone.

"I do everything." I said, "Cook, clean, eat. All alone."

"Thale…" He said, "Why not take a break from it?"

"I can't." I shook my head, "I have to do it. I live alone. There's no one else around! I'm hardly even able to pay for school!"

"Oh." He said, "I apologize."


End file.
